


A Different Type of Training

by Zyrix



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Butt Slapping, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Cum Bath, Destroyed Ass, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Filmed Sex, Foot Fetish, Fucked Silly, Full Nelson, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation Tattoos, Kama Sutra, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Navel Piercings, Nipple Piercings, Penis Plug, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Toe Rings, Tongue Piercings, Twinks, Verbal Humiliation, Wheelbarrow, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrix/pseuds/Zyrix
Summary: After the battle with Tartaros, Natsu and Gray go missing for a year. The guild has already disbanded and everyone has gone their separate ways. When the guild reunites under Lucy's efforts, Laxus is sent on a mission to find his two comrades. However, what he finds is not quite what he expected...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	A Different Type of Training

**Author's Note:**

> Very dirty story and possibly disturbing. You should only be reading this if you are 18+.
> 
> I’m giving all of these warnings just to be on the safe side. It’s nothing too weird, but I’m just letting you know this is the opposite of vanilla.
> 
> *Please read the note at the end*

Laxus couldn't believe his eyes.

After the battle with Tartaros, his grandfather decided it was in the guild's best interest to disband for reasons that were unknown at the time. However, the relentless efforts of his guildmate, Lucy, allowed everyone reconnect back in Magnolia, the city with so many memories.

Unfortunately, there were still two key figures missing before the guild could truly feel whole again: Natsu and Gray. Both of them experienced unimaginable suffering and loss during the fight with Tartaros, and when no one could trace them, everyone believed the two of them must have gone their own separate ways to train and just have some time to think. Gray's absence was hard on the entire guild, and Natsu's was the same but affected Lucy and Happy more than the others.

Happy had decided to stay with Lucy in her Crocus apartment for the past year while she worked for Sorcerer Weekly. Those two always had a close bond of their own, but Natsu had always been a key fixture in their trio. And Laxus intended to get him back.

He had been chosen to go on a search mission for both Natsu and Gray; his dragon slayer senses would help track the two and his overall power would be sufficient should any fighting ensue. It had been about two months of grueling travel all over the kingdom of Fiore; eventually, Laxus realized that his search would remain fruitless if he didn't expand his search. After the guild was informed of the Alvarez Empire, the Master was especially weary about traveling anywhere near it. But Laxus just knew that he would find what he was searching for if he did go west. It turned out his instincts were correct, as soon after a secret infiltration into the western continent, he had finally tracked down their instantly recognizable scents a few hours ago and decided to pursue them.

The scent led to an impressive building that was heavily guarded with what appeared to be royal soldiers. Laxus quickly used transformation magic (he had learned a little from Mirajane) to disguise himself as one of the soldiers. Soon enough, Laxus found himself inside the doors of a magnificent palace.

There were vaulted ceilings, expensive carpets, and servants bustling about. Laxus could still detect Natsu and Gray's scents, and realized they seemed to be coming from an open doorway with some steps leading further down.

Passing off as a guard, Laxus slipped into the basement without suspicion. He quietly ducked underneath a cauldron, trying to minimize any sounds he made and keeping his magical aura shut off so his presence would not be detected.

All of this led to what he was seeing right in front of him.

He first saw two men he'd never seen before. Both were very well-built. One of them had spiky blond hair, piercing orange eyes, and an interesting cross symbol attached to his back. The other had long, blue hair that was tied into a side ponytail. He wore a tie, collared shirt, dress shoes, spectacles, and a blue overcoat. Needless to say, he was very prim and proper in appearance. From their shared murmurs, he gathered that the formal one was named Invel and the other was Larcade.

And then he saw them.

It was slightly relieving to see Natsu and Gray again, but with their current appearances it was almost... disturbing. It seemed that the Alvarez Empire must have captured them after the battle with Tartaros and... did things to them.

Natsu and Gray were completely hairless now, both with shining bald heads, cleaned armpits, and hairless pubic areas. Laxus figured it was the Empire's way of humiliating them and stripping them of their identities. The garments they must have worn when they weren't doing - that - were neatly folded on the floor. Natsu and Gray had matching white robes, thong leather sandals, and slutty, bright yellow g-strings. Two urethra and butt plugs were also laid down on the floor. Truth be told, Laxus wouldn't have minded seeing either of their muscular, toned bodies in those outfits.

They had multiple body modifications as well. The duo had matching tongue piercings, their shaved eyebrows now had many rings that lined up in the shape of where the eyebrow hair used to be, they both had pierced nipples with medium-sized silver hoops, and silver ball piercings in their navels. Their smaller but hard cocks were both pierced, thick platinum rings entering through their urethras and out of the glans of their dicks.

Both of them had magic cancelling collars and bracelets to make sure they couldn't fight back, and Laxus lowly growled when he saw their Fairy Tail guild marks had been removed. Instead, the mark of the Alvarez Empire was stamped on both of their round, plump asses. How could those sick bastards remove a sacred symbol of their identities? Despicable. Laxus wanted to knock the living daylights out of the two men right away, but he sensed their immense magical power and instantly knew better. He hated to admit it, but it was too risky to engage in combat with them.

The other stamping marks on their bodies degraded them even further. The words "whore", "twink", "slave", "anal slut", were stamped all of their chests, bald heads, feet tops and soles, legs, thighs, backs, armpits, and arms. Their lower backs both had a "fill me" tattoo with an arrow pointing to their once-tight, quivering holes.

Laxus watched in horror as said holes were repeatedly filled. Natsu and Gray were being held up by two burly, tall, muscular men. They were the peak of masculinity, with veiny, throbbing 10-inch cocks and heavy balls to match. The men pinned to two ex-mages' legs up into the air and clasped their hands together behind their bald heads. In this full nelson position, Natsu and Gray's tight holes could be seen getting pounded and stretched by two thick cocks. They pounded in and out, in and out for what seemed like hours relentlessly and mercilessly. Laxus watched Larcade use some sort of spell on the duo. It almost seemed to be amplifying their pleasure in the experience.

"Oh, God! It's stretching me out again! Do you feel it, Natsu?" Gray was mind broken and probably had been since his very first day of being captured. Laxus almost couldn't bear to look at his guildmate reduced to such a sorry state. The ice mage's tongue stuck out, showing off his glinting piercing and his eyes were rolled back in his head.

"Nnngh, yeah, Gray! It's amazing! Please don't stop!" Natsu had a very similar slutty expression as Gray, a lazy delirious smile on his face. Both of them panted repeatedly and let out high pitched moans. They had become true twinks in the past year.

The two men fucking Natsu and Gray's brains out then faced each other and advanced towards one another. The soles of Natsu and Gray's quivering feet high in the air met, the slim toe rings on their feet making a slight clinking noise as their feet touched. They held hands as well, creating a whorish tent structure with their bodies, their feet acting as the two sides of the roof and their hands holding it all together as they were fucked silly.

"Excellent work, you two. Keep it up. You never cease to impress me." Spoke up who Laxus assumed was Invel. It was at this point that Laxus realized the purpose of the supposed Invel and Larcade being in the cellar with Natsu, Gray, and the other to men when he saw a camera recording the whole scene: to document them. For the past year, the Alvarez Empire must have amassed hours of slutty footage of Natsu and Gray being treated like dirty little twinks. It seemed to be just for the Empire's own amusement to further humiliate the two ex-mages. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt his hand touch a CD case. It was filled with CDs, all with humiliating labels. One of them even had a cover picture of Natsu and Gray grinning from ear to ear as their bodies were coated head to toe in fresh cum.

"Poor things. They haven't used their magic in so long, I wonder if they are even all that strong anymore. Not like they were much compared to us in the first place." Chuckled Larcade.

After some time, Natsu and Gray were put into different positions. It was an overwhelming combination of regular missionary, doggy style, kama sutra, wheelbarrow, and many more. The two twinks were pounded senseless up, down, left, and right. Their firm asses were smacked and spanked until their cheeks glowed a bright red. The two twinks' faces were plastered with lazy grins and they kept drooling as well, holding hands as they were fucked in every way imaginable.

"Ooooh, to hell with magic! I'd rather get fucked like this everyday!" Natsu and Gray moaned out in unison. Without their hair, the similar body modifications and speech patterns, the only things distinguishing one from the other were their skin complexions and eye colors. Laxus realized right then that there was no going back for these two. Their minds had been wiped clean, trained to only think about sex and nothing more. They would be mind broken for the rest of their lives, and probably didn't even remember what Fairy Tail was. Laxus cursed himself, regretting the day he ever left them leave the guild on their own.

The scene seemed to be wrapping up now. The two burly men released themselves all over Natsu and Gray, filling up their mouths and holes to the brim but also coating them in a sea of white. Natsu and Gray's respective doms patted their cum-covered heads for a job well done. Natsu and Gray's five-inch cocks let out little spurts of seed that shot onto their stomachs and dripped further down.

"Alright you two, you know the drill. Present yourselves for the camera."

Natsu and Gray, having been trained to do so for so long, did as they were told. They rubbed the soles of their feet together and let the thick, gooey cum drip off of their feet in little droplets and onto the cellar floor. They laid down on the floor right next to each other and spread their legs wide open. The two twinks unclenched their holes and opened their mouths simultaneously, allowing for thick globs of cum to ooze out of their orifices. Both of them let out squeaky moans and rolled their eyes far back as the liquid leaked out of their bodies.

"Beautiful work, you two," commented Invel. "Now, it's time to share."

Natsu and Gray got to work, rubbing up on each others' bodies and exchanging a sloppy French kiss. The cum of the two men that had destroyed their anuses was exchanged through their mouths, and the two boys rubbed their own cum on the other.

They waved at the camera for a bit before Larcade ended the recording.

"You two love being degraded like this, don't you? Trained and treated like the filthy twinks you were always meant to be?" Larcade held back a laugh, pitying how they had gone from two of the strongest Fiore guild's best mages to cum-coated and filled little sluts.

"Ahhh, most definitely, sir," Natsu and Gray tiredly sighed out together.

"Very good. Now, it's time for your shared bath."

The two men who had destroyed the two twinks picked them up; Natsu and Gray laid limp in their arms as they were dumped into a tub filled with... more cum. Laxus cringed at the sight, absolutely infuriated. He never was on the best terms with either of the boys, but stripping them of their pride and treating them so miserably, even if they were too far gone to realize it, was disgusting. He had to take action!

"Nothing like a hot bath after a long day," Gray exclaimed as he and Natsu sunk further into the cum bath holding hands, both of their cares all long gone. The two were prepared to keep living their lives in this way, always together.

Laxus felt a rage burning in him that he'd never felt before. He stood up proudly, instantly alerting the enemy of his presence.

"You fucking bastards are sick, using and humiliating people for your own amusement. I don't give a damn if Natsu and Gray aren't their former selves. It'll take time, but once they're back with their old family again and use their magic, I know they can return to normal." He rolled up his sleeves, prepared for an altercation. "I'm busting both of your asses and taking them back with me. We're going home."

Invel pushed up his glasses, a patronizing smirk on his face. "That is true. They will return to normal eventually if they make it back to your guild. If. You don't seem to realize how outclassed you are." He and Larcade went into a battle stance.

"Now, now, that's enough you two." Laxus turned to his left as a figure descended down into the cellar.

Larcade and Invel instantly dropped to their knees in apology. The man had sleek black hair, and wore dark robes with a white sash that resembled something from an ancient culture.

"Laxus Dreyar. Grandson of Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail Guild." Zeref's eyes had a devilish twinkle to them.

"How the hell do you know that." Laxus inquired irately.

"I have done an extensive amount of research on your little guild. It seems that Natsu is a member there. He's my brother you see, and I may have a few plans that deal with your guild in the near future."

"Impossible, Natsu's never had a-"

"Enough." Zeref closed his eyes and composed himself. "I do not owe you any explanation or backstory. When members of my Empire found my brother and his comrade, they thought they would be amusing to toy with. It has been a year since then and I can definitively say that they were correct. What's more, I knew that their disappearance would lure more members here to become playthings of the Alvarez Empire. And sure enough, I was correct once again."

Laxus was now surrounded by both Larcade, Invel, and a large squadron of royal guards. Zeref's dark presence was enough to quell his magic and fiery spirit.

"Now," Zeref grinned, "It's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, it would mean a lot to me if you could leave a review or Kudos. If you want me to add a chapter to see what happens with Laxus, let me know. I might even make it a series where many of the male wizards come to save the captured ones only for them to become toys as well. Thanks!


End file.
